godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leone crime family
Salvatore Leone]]The Leone crime family is an Italian-American Mafia family that opreates in New York City and Las Vegas, once led by the powerful mob boss Salvatore Leone, who was the founder of the Caligula's Palace casino in 1992, which was the catalyst for the Caligula's Palace War between the Leones, Sindacco crime family, and Forelli crime family. After Leone's murder in 2001, the family has been considerably weakened, but still hold up in Manhattan with a seat on The Commission. They were allies with the Forelli crime family, Sindacco crime family, Sicilian Mafia, Southside Hoods, and Uptown Yardies, and were enemies of the New York Triads, San Francisco Triads, Diablos, Colombian Cartel, Yakuza, and their allies, as well as various other gangs in New York City and San Francisco. History The Leone Family were founded in 1928 by John Leone, an immigrant from Partinico, Sicily. The Leones established themselves in Downtown Brooklyn, but they also had connections in Las Vegas casinos, and his son Salvatore Leone founded Caligula's Palace in Vegas in 1992, a hotel/asino with merit as the one factor influencing the brief cooperation of the Three Families: the Leones, Sindaccos, and Forellis. However, when Johnny Sindacco had a heart attack after being scared by the Triads in a reckless driving rampage, the Forellis attempted to kill him to take over his share, but the Leones killed the hitmen and then, in revenge, shot Marco Forelli. This caused the Caligula's Palace War, resulting in the weakening of the Forellis and Sindaccos, and the Leones were left in control of the casino. However, it was robbed by the Triads shortly afterwards, and this embarrassed Leone, who increased the security afterwards. The Leones in New York maintained their strength, but fought against the Yakuza following Kasen crime family associate Claude Speed's murder of Salvatore Leone to signify the end of his association with the Italian Mob, and warfare continued until the Yakuza were weakened by the deaths of their leaders Kenji Kasen and Asuka Kasen at the hands of the Colombian Cartel, in 2001. As of 1998, the family was weakened by infighting between Caporegime Vincenzo Cilli and associate Toni Cipriani, who shot Cilli after Cilli attempted to kill him with a chainsaw, after a series of suicidal tasks issued to Cipriani. The family fought the Sindaccos and Forellis into 1998, with the arrest of Salvatore and the murder of Don Paulie "the Invisible Don" Sindacco and Franco Forelli; the first after a boat chase, and the second after an explosion of the Fort Staunton construction site. After the death of Salvatore Leone in 2001, the family was reduced to controlling Carroll Gardens, Bushwick, and Prospect Heights, with Toni Cipriani in charge; the Underboss Joey Leone preferred to engineer cars and was not fit to lead a family. Members 'Don: 'Salvatore Leone 'Consigliere: 'Ken Rosenberg 'Underboss: 'Joey Leone 'Caporegimes: 'Vincenzo Cilli, Mikey Sergio, Benito Capano, and Toni Cipriani 'Soldati: 'Mickey Hamfists, Luigi Goterelli, Oscar Altobello, and Mike Leone Category:Sicilian crime families Category:Families